Worlds Collide
by DemonDancing
Summary: Okay, basically this is a story about two original characters in Shin's life meeting each other for the first time; no, it isn't nearly as lame as it sounds. It's cowritten by Dragonkitty, and i think you'll enjoy it. For those of you have read Getting T


A/N; Hello all! I'm Lexi, as most of you know, and I'd like to introduce my cowriter for this story; Alix, aka Dragonkitty.  This story is basically going to be about her character meeting Chibi, and thus the fun begins!

This story is actually sort of a sequel, so if you haven't read my 'Getting Together at Last' or Kitty-chan's 'Even Dragons Cry' then this might not make a whole lot of sense.  But for those of you who are too lazy to go read the above mentioned stories, I decided to include a brief summery for you!

"Getting Together At Last" or 'Understanding Chibi and co.': Basically, Chibi is an empathic alien who can bond with lots of people.  She is 'mated' to the Supreme Kai (Shin) and thus is immortal, and will never age beyond 17 years old.  There is a description of her in this story, so don't worry too much about that, and I think just about everything else is clarified in the story.  Oh, and I'm not sure whether this will end up being important or not, but she is really good friends with Gohan, Videl and the rest of the Z gang from the 'normal' timeline.

"Even Dragons Cry" or 'Understanding Alix':  Basically Alix is something called a Dragon Saiya-jin, which is a race similar to normal Saiya-jins except rather than a tail, they have a big tattoo of a dragon on their backs, and they have these necklace thingies that control their power, and they have different levels of power.  (I doubt it will play a big role, and if it does, we'll explain it in more detail then.)  So she was trained as a child by Shin, but she calls him Kai, and then ran away.  She grew up and eventually meets the rest of the Z gang around the time of Cell.  After the Cell Games, she goes off with Mirai Trunks, and eventually their going to get married and all.   Got it?  Good.

T-chan; *shocked* you mean someone other than me is going to marry my Trunks?

Alix; *grins evilly* absolutely! Both me and my character plan to.  Although I've already eloped with him.

T-chan; *eyes mist red* Must. Kill. *chases Alix screaming insults and trying to kill her* 

Alix; *running for her life* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!

-_-;; Oh dear kami, life is sad when your muse is trying to kill your co-author.

Disclaimer; Nooooo, ya think? I mean honestly, do you think that Alix or I have enough money to even _dream_ of owning DBZ?

Alix; *gasping for air* Don'tknowaboutyou,butiowntrunks!!! *runs from t-chan again*

T-chan;*passing by* NOOOOO! HEEEE'S MIIIIIIINE!!!

-_-;; Just like Vegeta is mine.  Thank kami that none of the others lusts after him…

*****WARNING***** This story contains some spoilers for Getting Together At Last

One more thing before we start the actual story; ~thoughts~ ~@ telepathic/bond talk @~

(And now for the actual story! ^_____________^;;)

WORLDS COLLIDE

Alix sighed and tapped her fingers on the kitchen table, bored out of her mind.  No one was around to talk to, and there really wasn't a whole lot she could do that she hadn't already done recently.  Ever since Trunks and Bulma had left for that business trip a week ago, she had been gradually running out of things to do.  

~What to do, what to do, what to do…~

Sure there were things to do in the beginning; it was fun to tinker around in Bulma's lab, but she had reached the point when the silence became too tedious without Bulma there to chat with.  She had tried sparring with Vegeta a couple of times, but they had used the last two senzu beans that morning, and neither were particularly anxious to be beaten to a pulp and have to _stay_ that way for who knows how long… Of course, that didn't stop Vegeta from training _alone_ in his precious GR, so she didn't even have the terse, bad tempered prince to keep her company.  

~Sometimes life can royally suck, especially without your mate there to cheer you up~

Sighing again she drummed her fingers harder on the table, failing to notice the dents she was inadvertently creating.

~It's times like this that I almost wish I were evil…Then I could go on a mad killing spree and threaten the Earth!  That would give me something to do, _and_ it would make Trunks come to see me…~

Letting out yet another despondent sigh, Alix did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she began a staring contest with her cat.  

The cat won.  Glaring at the feline, who merely blinked indifferently and turned away, she dropped her head to the table.  Kami but she was bored!

~That kitty might be cute, but it most definitely isn't the best 'playmate'.~

The thought of her old nickname sent a tiny spark into her mind, and she continued on the thought path that appeared; there wasn't exactly anything _else_ to do…

~Kitty-chan… man, I can't even remember why I was given that nickname!  All I remember is that Kai gave it to me…~  

The thought of her old mentor sparked a brand new idea; something that looked rather appealing right now…

"Kami!  That's what I should do: Go visit Master Kaioshin!  He'll probably be ecstatic to see me, it's been _way_ too long!  I doubt he gets company very often, being a hermit and all…" Trailing of into an excited little giggle, Alix jumped up, this would be fun!  Grinning madly and giggling slightly, she raced towards her room to pack; not really thinking that the man she trained under just might have secrets of his own.

*

Chibi sighed, throwing herself into her leather armchair gratefully.  Who knew that kids were so much work?  After the birth of Nekokaburi, she had very little time to herself.  Not that she minded of course; raising her daughter was both enjoyable, and gave her something to do with her infinite free time.  

Kaburi truly was a beautiful kid, taking after both of her parents.  She was as fun loving, energetic, and playful like her mother, but she could also be as diplomatic and serious as Shin, even at the tender age of 5.  

This particular afternoon Chibi had sent her off to play with her friends Pan, Bra, and Laed, all human earthlings and the daughters of good friends.  Chibi smirked slightly at the thought of the foursome.  Kaburi especially was very creative in ways to make mischief, having been mostly raised by her mother, and when they were all put together they were _far_ more troublesome than Trunks and Goten ever managed to be… which was certainly saying something.  And Kabu certainly managed to live up to her name; 'feigned innocence' when it came to dealing with her father…  

Sighing again Chibi grabbed a book randomly off the table and settled back for some nice quite time to herself, wishing only that Shin wasn't so _busy_ today of all days.

* 

Running down the hallway, she skidded through the doorway to her room, and grabbed her old green duffle bag from its place in her closet.  Throwing it on her bed, she began going through her drawers, pulling out tank tops, tee shirts, and jeans, stuffing them inside the bag with gusto.  Grabbing her cd player and music, she capsulised them, putting them into her bag as well.  Checking things off on her fingers to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she capsulised the bag and stuck it into her pocket, heading down to Bulma's lab and her time machine.  

Grinning at it happily, she pooped the lid and swung herself up and in, settling into the seat and looking over the controls for a minute before she hit the ignition switch, set the coordinates, and pushed the button to send her into the 'other' time line.  She could hardly contain her excitement as the machine lifted up and hovered a moment before blasting off into the past, despite her previous decision never to go back again.

A few seconds and some slight disorientation later, the machine hovered down to land in a thick grove of trees.  Alix shook her head slightly to clear it and hoped out, capsulating the machine and slipping it into her pocket with her stuff.  Looking around herself to get used to her surroundings, she began to notice familiar landmarks.

~Hey!  There's the crooked tree!  This must be the woods right outside of Kai's palace!~

Smiling cheerfully she continued looking around herself, letting the memories wash over her.  

So much had happened to her since she was last here as a child training under Kai-sensei!  Other than those of her late sister, they were the only happy memories of her early life.  Listening to the birds sing, she grinned and joined in, singing a favorite of Trunks's, letting the beautiful melody role of her tongue like a crystal stream.  She loved singing, and she was quite good at it.  She had often been told that it was the most memorable part of her, though her attitude came in a very close second.

After walking like this for a while, she decided to hover up and get a better feel of where exactly his palace was.  Scanning the area with her ultra sensitive eyes, she continued her soft singing.  Brown eyes lighting up when she saw the white mansion, she zipped through the air, landing on the lawn with a slight whoosh of displaced air.  Suddenly she stopped her singing in mid note; something wasn't right.  

She could feel another ki in the place, and she could tell that it wasn't Kai's.  Master Kai's was more potent, more formidable than this one.  For some reason this one, though quite powerful, seemed a bit of a joke… yet it was still ominous enough to make her cautious.  And the fact that she couldn't feel Kai's anywhere caused a surge of worry through her.  Had she made a mistake?  Was there a new kai?  Or was it something else…had something happened to her beloved master?  

Proceeding cautiously to the door, she carefully opened it and slipped in, shutting it again without a sound.  She was lucky that Kai always left the door unlocked.  His philosophy was that anyone stupid enough to try and break into the Supreme Kai's home deserved whatever punishment waited inside.

The inside looked the same as it had so long ago, when she had trained here. Extremely large, the walls were paneled with the shimmering ivory saved only for the Kais. The rug that blanketed the interior was the original red, oriental design made by the Princess of Nabouy herself, all of the most rare fibers going into that very rug.  Smiling slightly as she felt the rug cushioning her feet, Alix proceeded down the hall, eyeing the portraits of the various Kais with interest.  She had always been intrigued by the startlingly life like paintings, and as a child had spent many hours examining them.  Eying them now with a fond smile, her eyes fell on two that she had never seen before.  

Stepping up to examine the first one as she had done with many others in the past, the first thing she noticed was the supreme elegance of it.  The woman portrayed was stunningly beautiful; alarmingly pale, yet even through the painting the woman seemed to radiate a love of life that was almost palpable.  Rather eerie actually…  She had remarkable hair, knee length and of the darkest blue Alix had only ever seen in the midnight sky and her ears appeared slightly pointed, though nothing like Kai's.  Her dark purple lips were curved up in a slightly mischievous smirk, revealing a sharp, iridescent fang.  But it was her eyes that were the most intriguing… Dark blue and soft lilac blended together to create an illusion of mystery, framed by long, thick lashes and dominating the small, delicate face.  The woman was wearing a silvery blue sleeveless gown and was sitting on the floor, hands folded in her lap.  Unlike the rest of the paintings, she looked decidedly warm and un-official.  

The painting directly beside it startled Alix.  It wasn't like any other painting in the hall, even more different than that of the woman.  This one was that of a child, utterly and entirely adorable.  She appeared to be quite young, maybe five at the most, and was grinning mischievously.  Indigo eyes twinkled merrily under dark blue hair that was pulled up into twin pigtails.  She had one hand behind her back, but the other was brought in front of her in the victory sign.  Alix broke into a grin at the sight of the tank top and jeans that the kid was wearing, looking quite similar to the outfit _she_ had worn while training under Kai.  The lavender skin of the child reminded Alix that she _ought_ to be searching for Kai, or at least whatever it was that was currently in the house, so she continued on, making a mental note to herself to take a closer look at the paintings when she got the chance.

She hadn't gone far before she felt the ki again, only this time it was much closer… almost in the next room!  Alix narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists tightly as she walked towards the door, slight figure totally silent as she advanced, ignoring the light brown hair falling in front of her eyes as she tip-toed forward.  In one swift, smooth motion, she leapt forward, kicking the door open and landing gracefully into her fighting stance.  

"FREEZE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!!!"  

There was a startled scream and the sounds of crashing as the startled young woman tumbled from her chair, book flying through the air to knock over a rather large ceramic vase.  The ruffled woman got to her feat and brushed herself off, swearing profusely under her breath and glaring at Alix.  

Alix was noticing four things in rapid succession; 1) the woman couldn't be more than 4'6" at best, 2) she was about 17 years old from the looks of things, 3) she was the woman from the picture! and 4) she was _very_ pissed off.

"Who the **_hell_** do you think you are and what the ***&%#** are you doing here?!?!"

Alix snarled slightly.  Temper getting the best of her, she raised her own voice to match the girl's irate yell.  "I ought to be asking _you_ the same things!  What have you done with Kai!?"

"What in kami's name are you _talking_ about?!  You have no right to be here and if you don't leave this second then you won't live to regret it!!!  If you expect to yell at the wife of the Supreme Kai and get away with it, you are _greatly_ mistaken!!!"

The nasty reply that Alix was about to sling back froze on her lips at this new bit of information.  Dropping from her stance and staring at the woman in shock, she lowered her voice to its normal level and continued in a rather confused tone.  "Huh?  Wife?  But the guy's a _hermit_ for crying out loud, how the hell does he have a _wife_?!"

To her relief, the girl dropped her own voice and seemed to calm down at this, even beginning to chuckle softly.  "Shin is _hardly_ a hermit, we've been married for nearly 400 years!"

Alix was thoroughly puzzled by now.  "But…but…" She couldn't even find the words to express her massive confusion.  ~I think I'm going to have one heck of a headache~

The girl grinned, shaking her head at the intruder's folly.  "Name's Iirynaliia Avhmaelyn, but everyone calls me Chibi."  She extended her hand to Alix with a smirk.  "Sorry 'bout the outburst, but I'm empathic and I wasn't prepared for your surge of anger, so I got a bit swept up by your emotions."

Perturbed, but not one to skirt formalities, Alix took her hand and shook it weakly.  "Alix Briefs, formerly Alix Esran.  Pleased to meet you…I think…"

Chibi's eyes widened and she giggled in delight as she heard the name.  "So _you're_ the famous Dragon Saiya-jin, huh?  Shin 's told me _so_ much about you!  I'm sorry that I wasn't here to meet you when you were training, but I was out playing diplomat for Shin."  Snickering slightly she continued, "Actually, when I got back and learned that I had just missed you, I threw a bit of a tizzy fit.  Wouldn't talk to Shin for two weeks _and_ he had to sleep on the couch for nearly four!"  She grinned at this confession, silently inviting the bewildered Alix to join in her amusement.  Frowning slightly, all Alix could do was scratch her head, horribly baffled by the whole situation, especially the part about Shin sleeping on the couch.  

And she still wasn't sure where Kai was…

A/N: So, did ya like it? I certainly had fun writing it!

Alix; *still running from Tessa-chan* Me too!

T-chan; *sees Alix slow down and speeds up*

Alix; *yelps and runs faster*

-_-;;

Vegeta; *snickers as he watched them* Hey Onna, want me to blast them?

*smirk* Sure, why not? Burning them to a crisp _would_ be the best way of cooling them down…

Vegeeta; *smirks, ki blasts both*

T-chan; X_X

Alix; X_X

*realizes that she now only has Vegeta to help with the next chapter* Dang it! Now I'll have to wait until they wake up… and then they'll just get into another fight about who gets Trunks!

Vegeta; *sneers* Just lock them in two separated cages.

*snickers, does so*

Well, hope you enjoyed that, and please review if ya can! Flames are welcomed as long as they are either constructive or funny. ^^;;


End file.
